marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankenstein Castle (Earth-416274)
Frank Castle is an U.S. Marine officer who became the vigilante known as the Punisher, after his family was slaughtered by gunmen, now waging a one-man war on crime. Personality Frank Castle is a man who has come to see the world in pure black and white terms and believes that the only way to keep the streets safe is to kill criminals so they do not harm innocents again. His sense of morality has turned to the extreme, differing greatly from what most would consider acceptable ideals of good and bad. He firmly believes that the wicked deserve to be punished and stopped permanently, and that their deaths - no matter how brutal and even illegal are needed as they better the world. His military past has hardened him to even the most extensive violence, as well as his iron mentality; he claims to not suffer any PTSD for his actions as a Marine nor did he claim to feel particularly disturbed when he saw his friends die or kill for the first time. However, it did cause him to have extreme exhaustion when he was too tired to even read a bedtime story to his daughter. When his wife, son, and daughter were murdered, a devastated Castle turned into a violent almost sociopathic individual, determined to kill every single criminal who had a hand in his family's death. When dealing with criminals, he becomes an extremist. He is brutal, cold, and efficient. He would use extreme tactics such as torture, brutality and eventually kill them. He firmly believes that the truly evil deserve no mercy, and as such he holds no regret in the deaths of any heinous criminal he kills. However, despite this Castle greatly values the lives of innocents, and will do his absolute best to make sure that civilians are not harmed, as shown when he went to the hospital looking for Grotto and made sure not to harm any patients. Castle upholds an honor code of "One Shot, One Kill", getting the job done as quickly as possible, whilst trying to avoid any collateral damage. Despite his cold and ruthless demeanor, beneath it all, Castle is a man who strongly and deeply misses his beloved family, and wishes only to make up for what he sees as his inability to protect them. Castle also appears to believe in returning favors, since he helped Spider-Man defeat Carnage as a favor for rescuing him from torture at the hands of Jigsaw. Frank feels no sympathy toward those he deems guilty, and will slaughter a criminal without a second of hesitation. Overall, Frank doesn't view himself as a hero or a monster, but just as someone doing what needs to be done. The Punisher also disregards what the police and the public think of him, and is known to kill corrupt cops. He is viewed as a dangerous criminal by the public and by most members of the superhero community. Castle's years of vigilantism have made him increasingly cynical about the capabilities of the American justice system, especially in regard to its failure to successfully prosecute his family's homicide, due to the witnessed killer's false alibi and the mob's influence in the New York City Police Department. The reason Castle kills those he regards as criminals is his desire to make them pay for the pain that they have caused. An Army colonel who once questioned Castle asked him why in which he responded, "So they can't get away. So they can't profit from the misery they've caused." While it is true that Frank derives a dark pleasure from what he does, his motivation is that the thought of letting a criminal he could kill go would "drive him crazy." Some members of law enforcement are reluctant to arrest the Punisher because they believe he often deals with criminals that the law cannot convict. Additionally, several law enforcement officers would also supply the Punisher with information regarding any criminal enterprises which are too sensitive for them to bring down on their own. Castle stated he did not want others to follow his path, on the grounds that his personal war against criminals was his alone, and he harbored resentment toward other (usually short-lived) vigilantes, taking exception at what he saw as their lack of "professionalism." The Punisher knows that no matter how many hundreds or thousands of criminals he kills, it does not make a difference in the world. Frank knows that his actions do not make the world a safer place. Even though he has stated several times that nobody should be like him (as toward a previous partner, Rachel Cole-Alves), he has not a single regret about what he does, as shown during his fight with Ghost Rider when he withstood his Penance Stare without even flinching. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Maximum Human Conditioning:' Through special dieting plans, rigorous training, meditation techniques & exercise regimes, he had developed that strength, speed, metabolism, stamina, longevity, reflexes & agility that are at the near the limits of a super-soldier’s inhuman capabilities. **'Nigh-Superhuman Strength:' He has the strength to physically combat & overpower some Meta-humans & any human opponent. **'Nigh-Superhuman Speed:' He has shown the speed to quickly react & dodge attacks from being who are faster than himself. He also runs much quicker than olympic level athletes. **'Nigh-Superhuman Acrobatics:' He has shown extremely remarkable acrobatic prowess that is seemingly superhuman. **'Nigh-Superhuman Endurance:' He is also more resilient to physical & mental trauma than normal people. He takes hits from beings with superhuman strength & is always still standing. His stamina as also at the peak of human potential. **'Nigh-Superhuman Metabolism:' His naturally-enhanced metabolism allows him to heal much better than normal people & much more rapidly than normal humans. It makes him much more resilient to pain, age & fatigue than normal humans. *'Master Martial Artist:' Castle is a very thoroughly seasoned veteran in exceptional forms of several martial arts and hand-to-hand combat skills. Becoming highly adept in Krav Maga, MMA, Judo, Jiu-jitsu, Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Nash Ryu Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, Shorin-ryu Karate, Hwa Rang Do, and Chin Na. His styles of choice being Nash Ryu Jujutsu. *'Weapons Specialist:' As an authority on biological warfare the Punisher is recipient of multi-disciplinary military knowledge from the United States Armed Forces. Thanks to this and continued training the Punisher is a master of many weapons, favoring daggers and long-range shooting weapons. *'Edged Weapons Training:' Castle has extensive knowledge of edged weapons from his years of training in various martial arts disciplines as well as his military training. He tends to carries up to 3 or 4 different types of edged weapons, preferring the knife he learned to fight with in the USMC: the Ka-bar. *'Expert Marksman:' He is an exceptional marksman of many types of firearm, often depicted as being ambidextrous. He is skilled in knife throwing as well. *'Krav Maga Knife Training:' Castle has instilled much of the techniques in Krav Maga to his knife fighting and close range weapon attacks. Known for its extreme efficiency and brutal counter-attacks in real-world situations. Krav Maga has a philosophy emphasizing threat neutralization, simultaneous defensive and offensive maneuvers, with high aggression. He tends to carries up to three or four different types of edged weapons, preferring the knife he learned to fight with in the USMC: the KA-BAR. *'Expert Pilot:' Castle received helicopter training with the U.S. Army and U.S. Naval Special Warfare Command. *'Interrogation Expert': Castle uses his interrogating skills to get information from people who has links to criminals through very creative use of torture as well such as water boarding, electrocution, suffocation, sleep deprivation, starvation, etc. *'Extensive special ops training:' Besides his Marine training, Castle also received U.S. Navy SEAL/UDT (Underwater Demolition Team) training, EOD (explosive ordnance disposal) training, U.S. Army Ranger training, U.S. Army Airborne School training, U.S. Army Special Forces Q-Course training, and LRRP (Long Range Recon Patrol) training. He also took part in cross-training with the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. *'Expert Tactician:' Armed solely with conventional weapons and motivated by a fanatical hatred for criminals like those who murdered his family, the Punisher has single-handedly incapacitated up to a dozen well-armed and experienced opponents in a single encounter and escaped uninjured. It is his military training and his attention to detail that allows him to achieve this. *'Pain Tolerance: '''The Punisher possess extremely powerful physical pain tolerance, Frank does not take even over-the-counter painkillers, believing that their benefit of dulling pain isn't worth the side effects of drowsiness or slowed reflexes. Weaknesses '''Non-Superhuman Physical Conditioning:' Castle is as susceptible to physical injury and disease as any other normal human, often having to rely more on strategy than strength when up against a superhuman opponent. However, different characters like Nick Fury have commented on how extraordinarily high his pain tolerance is. Frank does not take even over-the-counter painkillers, believing that their benefit of dulling pain isn't worth the side effects of drowsiness or slowed reflexes. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Punisher's Equipment:' Castle utilized military equipment as appropriate. *'Punisher's Body Armor:' Castle chose not to utilize any costume outside of a black shirt with a white skull splashed across the front. His other clothing, which sometimes included combat boots, blazers, leather jackets, trench coats, bulletproof vests, body armor, black battle dress uniforms, and camouflage outfits was worn for the sake of protection or camouflage in urban and wilderness areas. Each tooth of the skull was actually spare ammunition for firearms. Transportation *'Punisher's Vehicles:' Castle has utilized a number of vehicles from standard to customized. Weapons *'Punisher's Arsenal:' Castle employs a vast array of conventional firearms including machine guns, rifles, shotguns, handguns, knives, explosives and other weapons culled from common and organized criminals and military sources during his operations. A vast majority of his weapons have roots in military forces around the world, and typically employs weapons and accessories limited to military operations. the Punisher often customizes his weapons for greater effectiveness with both standard and custom items including magnified optics, reflex sights, night vision scopes, flashlights, grenade launchers, sound and flash suppressors, bipods, high-capacity magazines and drums and various ammunition including hollow point or armor piercing bullets. Notes *Frank used to have a guard dog named Max, whom he saved from animal poachers. Max was shot by the Kingpin's lieutenant George, and Frank put Max down himself with a knife. He now has a Tiger also named Max. Trivia *Born February 1, 1974. *Frank Castle is a fan of Earth, Wind & Fire. *Frank is the nephew of actor Nick Castle, who is best known for playing The Shape in the Original Halloween Film. *Castle having been a fan of Halloween and his uncle Nick Castle, and despite being what he is, was allowed to portray masked Michael Myers in the Halloween (2018 film), while James Jude Courtney played unmasked Michael. and even kept the mask. Behind the Scenes *Frank Castle is voiced by Brian Bloom. External Links * * Category:United States Marine Corps members Category:Geraci Crime Family members Category:Public Identity Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Widowed Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 11" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Peak human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Castle Family Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert Category:Military Personnel Category:Multilingual Category:War in Afghanistan Characters Category:Iraq War Characters